We Got This
by AngelFace24
Summary: Some scenes with Adonis and Bianca that could've been in Creed 2
1. Chapter 1

Bianca is asleep when she hears the sound of the door closing. She opens her eyes and instantly sits up in bed. She puts her hearing aids in and grabbed the baby monitor off of the nightstand. She hears Amara making cooing noises and goes to check on her. She opens the slide door and sees Adonis holding their baby girl in his strong built arms. He turns around and smiles when he sees her. Two months apart has the both of them looking far different from who they were before.

"Hey."

"Hi. When did you get here?" She says walking towards him.

"A couple of minutes ago. She's gotten so big." He looks down at his daughter and he let's her hold his pinky finger.

"Yeah, so have you." She points out his biceps and triceps growth. "You kind of look like a hulked out teddy bear holding her."

"Well she likes it so I'll take it." He say, making her laugh. "I wanted to see my girls before I leave and talk with you." He puts Amara back in her crib and he takes Bianca's hand as they sneak out of the room. They walk over to their bedroom and he sits her down in front of him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He gets on one knee and takes her hands in his.

"I know that I've asked so much of you and made so many promises that I've been trying to keep. We've been a team for so long and I've been acting like I'm running solo and for that I'm sorry."

"D, we talked about this. I've had your back and I still got your back."

"Yeah but I haven't had yours. You've been taking care of Amara and I've been closed off through this whole thing when we should be getting through this together. I'm not going to leave you hanging. I don't want to be that husband that just goes on the road and never be there for his wife or his kid. I will always be in your corner like you're always in mine. And that's why I want to give you this." He hands her folded pieces of paper. She opens it and sees that it's the lyrics to the song she wrote in the studio before he left.

"Where did you find this?"

"When I was packing. I read it and it was dope. I instantly thought about people hearing your voice and figured why not give you that moment in Moscow."

"You want me to sing at the match? In a whole stadium of people?"

"As my walk in song. I know you only have a couple more years left and I know you want to be independent-" He's cut off by her kissing him.

"This is the most amazing thing you've ever done for me other than get me pregnant." She says in excitement as she kissed his face.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Yes. I was gonna go and surprise you there but this beats that." She kisses him deeply and he held her in his arms. "There's just one thing you gotta do before we go."

"Anything."

"Marry me."

"Uhhh, we're kind of already doing that." He holds her left hand where her engagement ring was on her finger.

"I mean let's get married right now."

"Like today now?"

"Today, tomorrow at the court house or Vegas. I don't want a big wedding, I just want to be your wife."

"Is that what you want?"

"You're all I want." She says and he smiles. He kisses her and they fall back on the bed together. "Babe, what about your legs?"

"We have two weeks, we're good for one night." He takes off his whitebeater shirt and starts kissing her neck. They haven't been intimate in three months so the sexual tension was present between them.

"Okay." She wraps her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He pulls her shirt off and kisses down her stomach. He's about to unbutton her jeans when they hear a cry from the baby monitor. They pause and sigh at the sudden interuption.

"Looks like your other girl calling you." She laughs rubbing his head.

"To be continued." He says and kisses her lips before sitting back up. He walks to the door and Bianca sits up on her elbows.

"I love you dork."

"Love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Adonis and Bianca sat in the ENT's office while Amara was asleep in a stroller in between them. They listen to the doctor talk to them about Amara's treatment and they were lost in all the medical terms and visuals they were given.

"Can you explain it one more time for us?" He asks the doctor.

"Amara hearing loss is sensorineural, meaning she can only hear small sounds audiotory noise. What we're going to put these little hearing aids around her ears so she can be able to hear."

"And this will help her hear?

"Yes. She'll be able to hear small and loud sounds and react to them the same way as any other baby would."

"What about her development?" Bianaca asks her.

"Right now, she's on track with at this stage of developing. The hearing aids will keep her track on track and with some therapy, she'll be fine. I'll give you two a minute while I get the nurse to bring her in." She steps out of the room and closes the door to give them some privacy. Donnie lets out a sigh of relief and sits back in his seat. He turns to his right and sees Bianca crying. He gets out of his chair and goes onto his knees in front of her.

"Baby, please don't cry. She's gonna be fine." He wipes her tears away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She sniffles her noise.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I did this to her. I gave you a disabled baby and she is going to have it so hard." She looks over at her baby and puts her hand on top of her head. Donnie puts is hands on the sides of her face and turns it to look at his.

"Listen to me, you did not burden our daughter. She is going to live a happy and amazing life. She's gonna have that because her mother is the most selfless, brave, and strongest woman I've met in my life. And she's got a dad who will kick any guys ass who breaks her heart or try to mess with her."

She laughs at his words. She smiles and kisses him, resting her forehead and breathes slowly. "You're really good at this husband thing."

"I'm trying. We're gonna be alright." He holds her hands and kisses them. "We got this."

"Okay." She hugs him and rests her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too."He kisses her shoulder and turns his head to see Amara opening her eyes. "Looks whose up?"

"Hey mama. How you doin?" She unlatches her seat belt and takes her out of the stroller and onto her lap. "Look at her, has no idea what's going on."

"She's gonna make it with a mom like you."

"You are such a sap you know that."

"You think it's cute."

"Yeah I do." She goes in to kiss him when Amara move her hand in between them.

"I can't kiss your mama Rara?"

"You are such a daddy's girl huh?" She kisses her chubby cheeks and hugs her tight.


	3. Chapter 3

Bianca is in the bathroom undoing her braids and putting her hair in a bun with the sides of her hair on her face. She just got Amara to sleep and helped Donnie into bed and treated his broken rib. She finally got to take a shower and get herself ready for bed. She takes one of her birth control pills and drinks some water when she notices her husband behind her with his shirt off, only wearing his grey sweatpants and bandages wrapped around his waist.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She says as she turns around and putts her hearing aid. Before she could get another word, he kisses her fiercely. "What was that?" She says catching her breathe.

"Catching up on lost time." He goes in to kiss her again but she pushes him back.

"Nah nah nah, you are not moving anything tonight.

"I can lay down." He wraps his arms around her and starts kissing her neck.

"The baby's asleep." She chuckles.

"She's in the other room. I got the monitor on in there."

"Baby" She moves her neck and away and looks up at him. "You almost died tonight. Almost didn't come back and got hit harder this time. You need to take it easy please."

"B, I thought I was never going to make it out of there. The only thing that kept me going was you. You keep me breathing and I never want to take that for granted ever again. We only so many moments left and I don't want to waste them. I love you so much and I want to show you how much I do. Whether it be just kissing you, or touching you, or making love to you." He presses his forehead against her kisses her forehead. She feels so much emotion just standing in front of each other. What he says relates to her as well, she can't breathe without him and she didn't want to miss any moments together. She moves her head up and kisses him deeply. She moves his hands to her sides and wrapped her arms around his neck. Donnie puts his hands under her thighs and lifts her up in the air. She wraps her legs around him and moans as he moved his hand toward her lower back. He walks out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, sitting on the side of the bed and laying down on his back and her on top of him. She straddles his lap and starts to undo the tie on her black robe.

"Tell me if you want me to stop okay."

"I promise. Just be careful."

"Okay. Shit, hang on." She reaches over to the night stand and grabs a condom in the drawer. "Not taking any chances this time." She says making Donnie chuckle and he pulls her down and kisses her.

 **Two Hours Later**

"Hi." He looks at her as they lay on their sides after making love.

"Hi." She smiles at him back. He bites his lip a little, making her smirk. "What?" She laughs as she pushes her nose against his.

"You really know how to work a man."

"Fourteen weeks without you is too much for me to hold in." She says as she raises her leg over his side." You were putting in the work too."

"Like I said, I wanted to show you how much I love." He kisses her again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She moves in closer into his arms and rests her head against his.

"You're so beautiful." He runs his hand through her hair and moves it down her leg.

"Easier tiger, we just beat our record. Let me get my oxygen back first."

"Alright." He held her close to him and they keep kissing until something pops into Donnie's head. "B"

"Yeah." She says as she kisses his neck.

"We haven't talked about if we wanted to have more kids." She stops and looks at him.

"This is not the kind of talking I saw having after what what we just did."

"I'm not asking to get pregnant again. We just need to have this talk and we can't keep avoiding it."

"I'm just scared. I don't know if I could go through it all again. Amara is best part of my life next to you but I going through all of that again. I just-"

"No, I get it. I feel the same way. We don't have another one so soon. We can wait or adopt, I don't care how we get them. As long as we're their parents, that's all that matters."

"Thank you." She kisses and she moves over to get on top of him.

"Again?"

"I told you, fourteen weeks is a lot of missed time." She kisses him again and is about to go lower when the monitor goes off.

"I got her." He says rubbing her shoulders.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I got. I'll bring her in here and she can sleep with us." He kisses her as she moves off his lap. He gets out of the bed and grabs his boxer briefs to put on. He pulls his sweatpants on when he catches Bianca looking at him. "What you looking at nosey?"

"Nothin, just admiring." She says as she lays on her stomach.

"I'm not a piece of meat." He jokes around.

"You sure about that?" She chuckles as he kisses her. He walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. He walks into the next room and opens the door to find Amara crying in her bassinet.

"Hey Rara, it's okay baby daddy's here." He pick her up and rests her on his shoulder while holding her back with one hand, while grabbing her traveling bassinet with the other. She starts to fuss again and Adonis starts singing to her as they walk back to the main room.

" _We're just ordinary people, maybe we should take it slow. Take it slow ow ow, maybe we should take it slow."_

She settles back down and he smiles at calming her down. He pushes the door open and sees Bianca sitting up in bed in a tank top, smiling from ear to ear.

"She has you wrapped around her finger."

"She really does."

"How is it that she loves you singing more than me?"

"She's a daddy's girl."

"Well I call dibs on the next kid."

"You remember when I sang that song?" He says as he puts her travel bassinet in the middle of the bed.

"I do. You tried to sing to me in hospital and I almost slapped you to shut you up." She laughs.

"At least somebody likes my singing." He says putting Amara in the bed.

"Baby I do. I just wished she liked my singing." She says laying on her side and rubbing her little belly.

"She'll ease into it." He gets into bed and lies down on his back with his head turned to look at his wife and daughter. "She loves you just as much as I do." He holds her hand across the bed and kisses it. They smile at each other and look at Amara sleeping until they fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don, where the heck are we going?" Bianca asks as they drive through Los Angelas.

"I told you it's a surprise when we get there." He says to her as he's at the wheel.

"I know this is your city but I kinda wanna know what I'm in for." She says as she checks on Amara in the back as she plays with her mobile attached to her car seat.

"I promise you'll love it."

"Okay Indiana Jones. Lead the way then." She sits back and looks out the window as he kept driving."D, I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?"

"It's about the label. They gave me a release date for my album and they want me to go on tour with one of their new artists for promo."

"That's great. Who'd they want you working with?"

"You heard of 6LACK?"

"Yeah, he's dope. The both of you would sound great together."

"Yeah, he's gonna be a feature on the album too. The thing is it's gonna be a two month tour. Twenty four cities and I'll be working with some producers in Atlanta."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna have to take Amara with me since she's so little or she can stay with you. It's all still fresh on the table and a lot of stuff to work out." He pulls over on the side of a random street in a neighbourhood.

"B, you know that I'll ride with you on anything."

"But.." She was ready for him to turn down the idea.

"I don't want you sacrificing your dream for me. This is your time now and I wanna be by your side through all of it."

"So your okay with the tour?"

"I'm all for the tour with only one thing. We go as a family."

"What about boxing?"

"It'll still be there. This is your turn now. This isn't me being jealous or paranoid. I want to be by your side." He holds her hand and she smiles at him.

"And you call me sappy." She laughs and leans over to kiss him."Thank you." She looks out the window at where they are. They're parked outside a well put two story house. "Where are we?"

"Our new house."

"Stop playin D. Why are we-" He pulls out a pair of keys and holds them in front of her.

"You said we were gonna need space so I looked all over town until I found your dream house."

"Are you serious?"

"Merry Christmas." She jumps out her seat and reaches over to hug him. She kisses him and and he laughs. "Easy there's a baby in the back." She still kisses him.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. You wanna take a look inside?"

"Hell yeah I do." They get out of the car and she takes the baby out of her car seat. They walk up the driveway and Donnie opens the door to the house. They look around the house with the hardwood flooring and fresh painted walls. "This is huge."

"Do you like it so far?"

"It's great. The kitchen is beautiful, the carpets, and the-" She pauses when she looks out the window."Is that a pool outside?"

"With a grill and a basketball net. Five bedrooms, four bathrooms, home office." He says as he wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"This is amazing."

"Go look around the corner for the best part."

She walks through the living room into the den area. "We can make this a little studio. What you think Rara?" She says to her daughter and she raises her little hand up in the air. "I think she likes the house."

"Home Sweet Home" He wraps his arms around the two them. "Things are gonna be different now. You and Amara are my number one."

"Good cause we missed you."

"Da-" Amara spits out.

"Did she just say dada?"

"Baby, she's four months old. She just talk in babbles right now."

"I'm counting it as a word." He kisses her cheeks, making her and the baby laugh.


End file.
